Shugo Movies!
by GetYourGleekOn
Summary: Movie Trailers with Shugo Chara! First up is 'The Proposal! Pairing is Rimahiko! Bad title, i know...
1. The Proposal Rimahiko

This is random. I have decided that I want to make random movie trailers with Shugo Chara, but I don't have the clips! So, here is one of my fave EVER movies, The Proposal! -clicks button on Sam's remote- *cheers* Sooooo… I thought that Rimahiko was the PERFECT pair for this! Enjoy!

I don't own 'The Proposal' or 'Shugo Chara!'

-Alarm clock ringing-

Nagihiko: Oh crap! No! No! No!

**This is Nagihiko.**

-Nagihiko runs across busy street with two coffee-cups in his hand-

**He's Really Late.**

Amu: You're cutting it close!

-Nagihiko runs into and spills cup of coffee-

Nagihiko: OH, COME ON! -flicks remaining drops at Kukai-

-Rima walks in. Tadase presses against wall to let her pass-

Amu: Good morning, Miss Mashiro.

Rikka: GASP! -entire office goes back to work and pretend Rima isn't there.

-Nagihiko sends IM saying "The Witch is on her Broom!" and then looks up-

**Rima is Nagihiko's Boss.**

Rima: I need you to work this weekend.

Nagihiko: This weekend?

Rima: Yeah, got a problem with that?

Nagihiko: Well, no… I just… I… umm… my grandma's birthday is this weekend so I'm… uh

-Rima walks out-

Nagihiko: It's OK! I can just cancel it!

-Nagihiko hangs up phone-

Rima: Is that your family?

Nagihiko: Yeah.

Rima: Did you tell them that you quit?

-Phone rings-

Nagihiko: Every single day. -Picks up phone- Miss Mashiro's office!

**Rima has a problem.**

-Rima walks into office with Kazuomi and Nikaidou -

Rima: This isn't about my second raise, is it?

Kazuomi: Miss Mashiro, you're application has been denied. You're being deported.

Rima: DEPORTED? It's not like I'm an immigrant! I'm from Seiyo!

Nikaidou: If you're deported, you can't work for a Tokyo company!

Kazuomi: If there were any way at all we could make this thing work, we would.

Nagihiko: -opens door- Pardon the interruption, umm...

-Rima gasps-

**Nagihiko is the solution.**

Rima: I understand the predicament but there is something you should know... -pats Nagihiko on the chest- We are uh... we're... getting married!

Nagihiko: Err... We... are... umm...

Rima: Yup! You and I are getting married!

Nagihiko: We are…

Rima: …getting married. Yes... Can't-can't fight a love like ours! -Attempts to put arm around Nagihiko- So uh... Are we… are we good with this?

Kazuomi: Perfect. Make it all legal and we'll put this whole thing behind us.

Rima: We need to get ourselves to the immigration office to work this thing out...

-Both are now walking through the corridor-

Nagihiko: I am NOT going to marry you!

- Manta laughs at him-

Rima: If you don't marry me, you're going to be on the street all alone looking for a job.

-Hikaru skimming through papers-

Hikaru: Have the two of you told your parents about your secret love?

-Rima removes hand from Nagihiko's shoulder as he touches it-

Rima: We're going to their place this weekend.

Hikaru: Oh, where would that be?

Nagihiko: Sapporo.

Rima: Sap~poro?

-Nagihiko throws Rima's bag to Utau-

Nagihiko: This is the last one!

Yukari: She comes with a lot of baggage...

Utau: This is your bedroom.

-Rima looks around-

Rima: Oh, where is Nagihiko's bedroom?

Utau: In here with you!

Rima: Great cause we…We love to snuggle! Don't we, honey?

Nagihiko: Oh Yeah... Huge snugglers...

-Utau knocks on door-

Utau: Breakfast for the happy couple!

-Rima and Nagihiko sit up. Rushing to get into bed-

Rima: Just a second! -scowling- Oh my God what is that?

Nagihiko: Sorry. It's the morning.

_This summer,_

Kairi: How can you stand to be around someone like her? She would make your life so miserable!

-Rima and Nagihiko punch each other-

Nagihiko: Sweetie,

Rima: Honey.

_Some proposals change you_

Utau: Why don't you get married here tomorrow?

Ikuto: -bangs fork against glass- Let's see a kiss!

Rima: Let's do this really fast...

-Rima and Nagihiko quickly kiss-

_For better or worse._

-Rima slaps Nagihiko on the cheek-

-Yoru rips clothes from his body and starts giving Rima a lap dance-

-Rima hits Nagihiko with a pillow. Nagihiko throws one back.-

-Rima and Nagihiko are on the motor boat. Nagihiko turns sharply around a rubber boat and Rima falls into water-

Yukari: Give her a real kiss!

-Nagihiko and Rima kiss. Nagi's family claps-

_Rima Mashiro_

Rima: Towel... -covers self up- Towel...?

_Nagihiko Fujisaki_

-Nagihiko and Rima run into each other and fall on floor.-

R&N: OH MY GOD!

Rima: Why are you naked?

Nagihiko: Why are you wet?

_"The Proposal"_

-Rima walks out in a wedding dress-

Yukari: My mother made that dress by hand!

Rima: It might be a tad loose in… certain… areas... -fiddling with chest-

Yukari: Maybe if we adjust it... –laughs- This is like an Easter Egg Hunt! - searching- There they are!

Coming… Never.

So, peeps. Did ya like it? If you want to give me a suggestion for another movie, just review and tell me the title of the movie and the pairing I should use! (I'll even use… *gulps* Amuto!)

Next is probably Star Trek: 2009.


	2. Star Trek 2009

Hey, peeps! This trailer is Star Trek 2009, my most favourite movie of all time! But this isn't an official trailer, no way. I made this one myself! (That's probably why it's so bad!)

_Coming Never,_

Lil' Kūkai: My name is Kūkai Soma!

_From Hikari-Shizuka-Loves-Chekov,_

Kazuomi: Do you think you were meant for something better, something special? **Enlist in Starfleet.**

Kūkai: -laughs- Enlist?!

-Kairi and Kūkai sitting next to each other-

Kairi: Space is disease and danger after darkness and silence.

_The new Enterprise crew,_

-Nagihiko sighs-

Nagihiko: Ensign Authorization code nine, five, v-wictor, v-wictor, two  
Computer: Access Granted.

_Must put aside their differences,_

Tadase: Course laid in.

_To save Earth from destruction,_

Yuu: I like this ship! It's exciting!

_And prove themselves,_

Ikuto: Do not lecture me on the merits of emotion.

_To everyone,_

-Lulu and Kūkai sitting in bar-

_And to themselves._

Lulu: Wow. For a second there, I thought you were just a dumb hick who only had sex with farm animals?

Kūkai: -laughs- Well… not only…

**Star Trek**

Yay… for all you awesome peeps who've seen this movie, can you guess who's who? Winners get a cookie!


	3. Cast List 1

Castlists for the last 2 trailers:

"The Proposal"

**Andrew: **Nagihiko

**Margaret: **Rima

**Andrew's Mum: **Utau

**Andrew' Grandma: **Yukari

**Random Office People: **Amu, Kūkai, Manta.

**Deportation People: **Kazuomi, Hikaru.

**Random Family Friend: **

**Stripper-Store Guy-Minister-all-in-one-guy: **Yoru

"Star Trek: 2009"

**Kirk: **Kukai

**Spock: **Ikuto

**Uhura: **Lulu

**Bones: **Kairi

**Chekov: **Nagihiko

**Sulu: **Tadase

**Scotty: **Nikaidou

**Pike: **Kazuomi


End file.
